Come on, Cece!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece and Rocky are at the Jone's apartment. Logan is begging Cece constantly for a date but even though they made up, Cece still can't forget what happened and dumped him every time. Will Logan and Rocky convince her, to give him that one chance or will she stay stubborn? (Cogan three Shot! ) Read and Review! :) I do not own Shake it up! (like always :D)
1. flashbacks and rejections

**Hay Guys! I had the idea for a Cogan One Shot and i thought i'll just write it, since I want to hear your opinion about it! If you like it, leave a review and i also past the second chapter! :) Well, hope you'll enjoy :) It'll maybe also be a three shot!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary: **

**Cece and Rocky are at the Jone's apartment. Logan is begging Cece constantly for a date but even though they made up, Cece still can't forget what happened and dumped him every time. Will Logan and Rocky convince her, to give him that one chance or will she stay stubborn?**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat at the apartment with Rocky, watching TV. We didn't had much to do today. Well, we could've gone to the mall but i didn't want to, since Logan was there. He was manager of a food court there, of course he was there. Don't get me wrong, Logan and i made up two months ago. We're friends now and everything but...

It's complicated since he started one month ago to ask me out and he's still constantly begging me. Every other girl would've said yes without a doubt but i just couldn't. Not after all what happened. Only because i forgave him, doesn't mean i forgot what happened. I could never forget that, i think.

He said he has a crush on me, but i don't really believe him. What if he just wanted to get back at me and this was all a joke? I know i'm paranoid, but that's me. I mean, it's Logan my actually annoying ex- almost- step- brother, for crying out loud!

He just was so mean to me and he didn't care this time. We 'dumped' in to each other two months ago and he was really nice and Rocky and i got free food at Bob's Kabob's and we talked about what happened. We made up, yeah.

_Flashback_

_Rocky and i went to the food courts in the mall, after a really long shopping day. We probably bought the half mall, but i didn't mind. It was really much fun and we didn't do that in a really long time._

_Rocky really wanted a Kebab and since she told me that she would bring me the food, i agreed. I still had the thought i could met Logan and i could get that out of the way, if i'm not at the cash. At least i thought so._

_I also was really hungry and just wanted to eat something. I sat down and played something on my phone. Rocky took longer then normally and i started to worry, where she was. Before i could look for her, she came up to me but not alone. I groaned. Logan._

_Why did she brought him with her? I looked angry at Rocky, who just shrugged. Logan looked at me, slightly smiling and guilty? He also had the tablet with our food. Is he trying to win Rocky back? Great. I thought i'll never have to see him again._

_Rocky sat across from me and gave me a warning look. Logan looked at me and greeted me: ,,Hey Cece.'' I rolled my eyes and snapped: ,,What do you want Logan?'' Yes, i am still angry at him. _

_Logan looked a little bit down and then replied: ,,I'm here to apologise to you.'' My eyes went wide. I think i may need glasses, because i really didn't see that coming. I looked at Rocky confused. ,,We already made up.'' , she told me._

_Logan sighed, sat the food tablet on the table and then continued: ,,Look Cece, i'm really sorry for what happened, the first time we met and after that. We hated each other guts. I don't know where to start, because there would be pretty much, to apologise for, but i just want to say i'm sorry for everything.''_

_I stood still, but i saw that he was honest. Then he added: ,,I don't know, if it makes any better, but the food is for free. It's a little present to my apology. I really hope we can take a fresh start.'' I still didn't know what to say. They looked at me waiting, but i didn't know how to answer._

_On the one hand i wanted to tell him, i'm sorry, too but on the other hand i'm not really. I'm still not really thrilled about what happened but playing stupid and stubborn, wouldn't help either._

_I stood up and stood now face to face with him, staring directly in to his eyes. In them were fear, probably that i would shout or scream at him or slap him. Must people in my situation, probably would've done that._

_I sighed. ,,I forgive you. I don't know if i'm able to trust you or take a fresh start right there but it's okay. I'm kinda sorry, too.'' , i replied to him. He smiled and Rocky sighed relieved. _

_He told me : ,,Thanks, Cece. That means a lot.'' Then he looked at his watch and added: ,,Oh, crap! I'll have to go. Well, enjoy your food. Like i said, it's on me.'' With that he walked away._

_Flashback end_

After that he came over more often, mainly to play with Flynn but he also hang out with Rocky, Ty, and me. Ty and him also made up and he was actually really funny. I thought he would hit on Rocky again, soon but no.

After the first month, of him being back he hit on me. First, he just gave me some flowers anonymous and then i got more and more free food from him. He also bought me some other little presents and i was clearly confused. Then he, in Rocky's opinion 'finally' asked me out.

I dumped him, as cute as that was. He really wasn't bad looking or mean or anything but i still had in my mind , what happened and couldn't forgive him. I sighed. Rocky looked puzzled at me. Ups, i forgot she was there.

Then Rocky smirked and asked: ,,Still thinking about, Logan asking you out?'' I nodded. Rocky found that all totally romantic and she wanted me to say 'yes' to him. Rocky thought i was also in love with him. She probably was the reason , why Logan still tried to ask me out. She made him hope.

Rocky's smirk went only wider and then added: ,,Why don't you just say yes? I know, you kinda want that, too. I'm your best friend.'' I groaned. Sure i wanted to know, how it would be to go out with someone as _hot_ as Logan.

Did i say hot? He is not hot. He's not bad looking but not hot. I just wanted to reply something, as the door went open and Flynn and Logan came in. I just groaned again. Great, Rocky was already bugging me and now he was also there.

Flynn already went in to his room and Logan stood there, smiling at me. I just wanted to sink deep in to the couch right now. Rocky rushed in to my room and now Logan and i only were in the living- room.

Logan grinned at me. ,,Hey Ce. I just wanted to...'' ,,No.'' , i cut him off and just wanted to walk in Rocky's room as he held me by the arm. He looked pleading at me: ,,Come on, Cece. I really want to go on a date with you. I really mean it. Please.''

I sighed. I don't really know, what to say. On the one hand, i really wanted to say yes, as i saw in to his pleading, dreamy brown eyes. What should i do?


	2. sounds like a plan

******BIG CONGRATULATIONS to WhiteFlag01 for winning my RoganvsCogan challenge! You should definitely get a look at her stories! :) They're awesome! :) Especially her Cogan One Shot she did for the challenge :D**

**Hay guys! Here's the second chapter of Come on, Cece! I decided to make it a three shot and i hope you'll enjoy it! :D By the way thanks for all the people who thought, this was for my challenge, even if it wasn't :D Really cute! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

,,Come on, Cece. I really want to go on a date with you. I really mean it. Please.'', i told her , looking pleading at her. She looked at me with her cute brown eyes and mustered me. I knew she didn't believe me.

Well, after what i did in the past, i couldn't except something else. I was a total jerk towards her. No wonder that she doesn't believe me but i really meant it. I love her. I want to go on a date with her and show her, how serious i was.

She was still not over what happened and i knew it. I just wished she was. I wanted her, badly. I never was so madly in love with anyone. The thing with Rocky was just a little crush. The thing with Cece is huge.

I still waited for Cece to say something. ,,Logan... I- i just can't... It happened to much... I don't know if i can trust you.'', she told me, sadly. She had now tears in her eyes and i immediately regretted it to talk with her about this. I didn't mean to make her cry.

I wanted to say something but Cece continued: ,,I really want to trust you and to say the truth, actually i also want to go on a date with you but... Only because we're friends now, i didn't forget what happened before.'' She let a tear escape. I'm such an idiot.

A shocked idiot. She wanted to go on a date with me. She was just afraid but how can i show her that she didn't have a reason to? I sighed and then brushed the tears of her away, looking her straight in to the eye.

,,Now that you told me that, i won't give up. I'll show you, that you can trust me and how much i'm in love with you. I really want you Cece.'' , i said to her and she slightly smiled.

,,Why did i except that?'' , she replied and i chuckled. Then she added: ,,Good luck with that.'' , kissed me on the cheek and walked in to her room. I smiled and held my tingling cheek. I so had a chance. I just have to figure out, how she's going to believe me. This will be hard.

Or maybe not...? Suddenly an idea popped in to my head. It was kinda cheesy but maybe with Flynn's help and the permission from Georgia and my dad it will work. I have to talk to Flynn and our parents... This is going to be fun.

Cece you'll see, that i'm the right one for you.

**In Cece's room**

**Cece's POV:**

I walked in to my room, where Rocky was waiting for me to come back. She jumped up excited and asked: ,,Aaaaand?'' I just shook my head. ,,My answer is still the same but...'' I told her what happened and she squealed.

,,Rocky! Be quiet! He's still in Flynn's room!'' , i whisper- yelled to her and she immediately shut up. ,,Sorry, this is just so cute. You guys are so perfect for each other, Cece! He loves you! He would do anything for you!'', she told me, almost squealing again.

,,Calm down Oprah. You're a little bit over reacting. What if he screws it up? Then there will be no love story. Besides i still don't know if i will really say yes. I still can't trust him fully.'', i said to her.

Rocky rolled her eyes. ,,Yeah, but you want to go on a date with him and i'm pretty sure, he will 'wow' you. You guys will be sooner together than you think, i bet that.'' , she replied and this time i rolled my eyes.

Then i told her: ,,Let's just go to Crusty's. I'm hungry and don't want to talk about your love- imagination anymore.'' Rocky pouted but then nodded and we took our purses and walked to Crusty's.

As we came through the door, we saw Deuce and Ty sitting at the counter. Ty saw as first and grinned at us, waving. We walked up to them and he greeted us: ,,Hey guys! What's up? Celebrating Cece's new boyfriend?''

I went as red as a tomato and then snapped at him: ,,I'm still not together with Logan! I don't even know if i'll ever be!'' Deuce and Ty rolled their eyes and then Deuce asked: ,,Still? Oh, man this guy really has to try hard to get you. I thought you were only fighting in the past and he didn't kill you.''

Nobody laughed at Deuce's joke and I got only redder. Deuce added: ,,By the way, Ty. You own me 20 bucks, i won the bet. They're still not together.'' Ty groaned but gave him the money.

I looked in disbelieve at them and shouted: ,,You were betting about Logan and me?'' The whole Crusty's stared at me and i only went redder. Great. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have shouted like this but Deuce and Ty did such a stupid thing!

Rocky gave me a warning look and Ty replied: ,, Sorry, Cece but everyone except you believes that you guys are together, soon. Well, you should actually be together by now.'' Then he added, questioning: ,,Why don't you just give in? You guys are meant for each other.''

I sighed. I had to tell them the truth, eventually. ,,Because i was in love with him, since the first time we met in the mall.'' , i replied and the eyes of my friends went wide. Rocky gasped.

,,Why did you-?'' , i cut her off. ,,I didn't want to upset you and he was going to be my step-brother. That wasn't right, besides he hated me and that was the reason why i'm so hurt because of what happened. Let's just not talk about this anymore, okay?''

The others just nodded shocked. Luckily they didn't asked me any more question and now understood. At least i think so. I don't need any match-maker tries from anyone. If Logan really likes me that way and want to be with me, he really has to 'wow' me.

I was still lost in thoughts, while Deuce were making our pizza, as i suddenly got a SMS from Logan:

_Our families have some dinner night tomorrow night at ours. Our parents just told me and i should tell you. :) I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait for it. xx_

I groaned. Great. Now i also have to spend my saturday night with Logan. Shake it up Chicago were off this week, but i didn't want to spend my free saturday night like this. I actually still needed time to think.

What if Logan will make his move there?


	3. The 'wow'

**BIG CONGRATULATIONS to WhiteFlag01 for winning my RoganvsCogan challenge! You should definitely get a look at her stories! :) They're awesome! :) Especially her Cogan One Shot she did for the challenge :D**

**Hey Guys! Here's the last part of my Cogan three shot :) Thanks for all the reviews and i hope you like the last chapter! Get a look at the common story 'Not what i excepted' from WhiteFlag01 and me at our common account 'GraceFlag01'! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next day at 6 p.m.**

**Cece's POV:**

I was in my room, changing for the 'dinner night' with the Hunters and my family.

Normally i wouldn't have changed but my mom told me to wear a dress.

I have no idea why and she won't tell me.

I mean it's not like this was a big deal.

Besides, Logan was the one in love with me, not i was the one in love with him, right?

Urgh, i wasn't really sure about my feelings anymore, but i really want to see, how he tries to wow me.

So maybe, i should just play along.

I picked out a simple red dress with a black west, nothing to chick, but also not something i normally wear to go normal out.

I applied some Make - up and then walked in to the living room.

Rocky just came through the window, in a blue dress and a black west as well.

She wanted to be here, when Logan 'wow' me.

She smiled at me and then greeted me: ,,Looking good, Cece.''

I grinned back and then replied: ,,Not so bad yourself.''

Before we could say anything more my mom came in the living- room, dressed up as well, smiling at us.

,,Hay girls. Well the food is here, the table is also did,... No we only have to wait for our guests!'' , she greeted us grinning.

I rolled my eyes but just nodded, like Rocky.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and as my mom walked to the door and opened it, Logan and Jeremy came in.

Wow.

Logan looks hot tonight.

**Logan's POV:**

I just walked in to the Jone's apartment for our dinner night and saw Cece, checking me out.

I grinned.

Point for me.

Well, she also looked stunning and i had to stop myself from drooling.

,,Hey guys!'' , i greeted them, trying to sound not to nervous, about what i'm going to do.

This is going to be huge and i needed really long to convince Georgia and dad to be okay with this.

I just hope it was worth it.

Flynn also came in to the room and we sat down and started to eat.

It all started with small- talk and soon it was a nice evening, but i knew i had to do something soon and i was getting more and more nervous.

After we were finished eating, my dad looked at me and i nodded.

I stood up and then said: ,,Can i say something?'' , looking directly at Cece, who looked confused at me.

The others on the table nodded and i walked up to Cece.

,,Cece, i wanted to apologize to you again, for what i all did. I know you have problems with trusting me anymore, but i really want to make us work. I already asked you several times on a date and you said, no because you were afraid , what i can understand. I was a jerk towards you, the first time we met and after that, even though you didn't deserve it. You're incredible and you deserve so much better than me, but i'm hopelessly in love with you.''

Cece stared in shock at me and i took a deep breath , still looking in to her beautiful brown eyes.

,,I really would do anything to make us work and i even asked our parents for permission to date and to do this tonight. I want to show you how much i want to be with you and i hope you give me that chance, with going out on a date with me.'' , i finished my speech, out of breath.

**Cece's POV:**

,,I really would do anything to make us work and i even asked our parents for permission to date and to do this tonight. I want to show you how much i want to be with you and i hope you give me that chance, with going out on a date with me.'' , Logan finished his speech.

I was shocked, after what Logan said.

I knew that he wanted to go on a date with me, but that badly?

He even asked our parents for permission!

He asked me out in front of our family!

Wow.

That really was huge.

I wasn't able to speak and i had tears of joy in my eyes.

I never thought, a guy would do that for me.

I looked at the others.

My mom and Jeremy smiled at me and Rocky and Flynn were as shocked as me.

Suddenly Flynn cried: ,,Give him an answer, before he gets a heart attack!''

I stood up, now face to face with Logan.

Logan seemed terrified about what was to come.

,,Logan...'' , i started. ,,I would love to go out with you!'' , i cried and hugged him tight.

Maybe this is really going to work.

**The day of the date**

**Cece's POV**

I was in my room, after changing for the date with Logan.

Rocky just left ten minutes ago.

This time i had the blue dress on along with a black west, that Rocky actually wanted to have for the wedding for us.

My mom never brought it back and it was perfect for tonight.

I also had black heels on and my hair was in a loosen pony- tail, with some strands, hugging my face.

I nervously shifted on my bed.

After what Logan did, i realized that i feel the same and i really want to be with him.

Hopefully, this date will work.

Then the doorbell rang and i ran to it, after grabbing my purse.

I opened the door and Logan stood in front of it with a bucket of roses in the hand.

,,You look stunning tonight.'' , he told me and i smiled.

,,Thanks. You look also really handsome.'' , i replied.

We walked down to his car and drove to the restaurant.

Wow, this was like really expensive.

He really did that all for me?

We walked in and were brought to a table outside, with candles and it was in a beautiful garden.

,,This is... wow.'' , i told Logan speechless.

He chuckled.

,,I take you like it?'' , he asked more nervously.

I nodded.

We sat down and started to talk.

This date just went perfect.

He was so cute and we laughed all the time.

After we were finished eating, we walked around a bit, holding hands.

I had the feeling, to really say something.

I stopped in my tracks and Logan looked puzzled at me.

,,Is something wrong Cece?'' , he asked confused.

I shook my head.

,,No everything is perfect. This date is absolutely perfect. I just wanted to say i'm sorry that i was so stubborn. I should've heard of what you said and didn't play stupid.''

Logan smiled at me, took my hand again and then said.

,,I'm not angry. I probably would've done the same. I acted like a total jerk and actually didn't deserve someone like you.'' , he told me, looking down after the last sentence.

How could he think something like that after what he did for me?

,,Logan...'' , i said and he looked up.

I put a hand on his cheek and then told him: ,,We both did huge mistakes, but i don't regret anything. I can see we both really want this and you even asked our parents for permission, what was the cutest thing ever. You make me really happy and i want to be with you, too. I realized that and you totally deserve me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.''

I smiled at him, but instead of responding he kissed me.

Wow.

The kiss was amazing.

My whole body was on fire and i kissed back with as much passion as him.

Now , i knew for hundred percent sure: I love him.


End file.
